


Motivation

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: Sometimes one just needs the proper motivation to study.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [Olliemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye) for the beta work! This is for Ivy, because I know you have an exam and you need to study so HAVE SOME MOTIVATION OKAY?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Aaaaaaaaaah!” Sirius cried out and flopped over his textbooks. Sometimes, if the studying was getting too tedious and boredom had kicked in, he’d scream. 

 

“Don’t be so over-dramatic.” Remus chastised, pen still scribbling notes onto the parchment beside his book.

 

Thankfully it was late enough that they were the last three in the common room, though James didn’t really count as he’d passed out about an hour ago across his open textbooks.

 

“I’m dyyying.” Sirius moaned, lifeless form twitching. 

 

Remus rolled his eyes with a sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn’t do something about this soon, he wouldn’t make any further progress on prep for tomorrow’s exam. 

 

“Shit!”he exclaimed, as his quill dropped to the floor. He slipped out of the chair and bent under the table to reach for it; however, instead of returning back to his seat, Remus crawled closer to Sirius’ legs until he was just about between them. His hands snapped out and swiftly undid the buckle to Sirius’ trousers, tugging them open with a firm yank. 

 

“OI!” Sirius shouted from above the table, but before he could figure out what was happening, James lifted his head off his books with a startled jolt.

 

“Whassat?! What’d I miss?” he slurred. Remus couldn’t see, but he was almost certain Sirius was trying to manage a blank expression. 

 

“Oh nothing, nothing! Just getting frustrated with this… book.” Sirius replied while slipping his hands under the table. They shuffled around a bit trying to do his trousers back up, but Remus was having none of it. Before Sirius could even find the edges of his trousers, Remus had managed snake his hand into the gap of Sirius’ pants, grasping the heavy length and slipping it through the fabric’s opening. 

 

“Mm. ‘Must ‘ave fallen asleep.” James’ tired voice slurred over his words, and there came a shuffling sound on the table, which Remus assumed was books being closed and moved around.

 

“Yeah. You’ve been out for about an hour.” 

 

“That long? Wow. I’m surprised you’re still up! Where’s Moony?”

Remus waited until Sirius was part-way through a sentence before flicking his tongue out at the slippery tip, tasting that utterly unique flavour that was his lover. 

 

“Yeah, me too. I dunno, I was mostly just-HNG- wa-wahaaiting with Moony and failing at stuuuhuudying.” Sirius cleared his throat and while one hand wasn’t visible to Remus under the table, Sirius’ other hand reached out and grasped him firmly by the hair. “Also, I dunno. He probably went to the loo or something.”

 

James must have been really out of it, considering he didn’t even comment on Sirius’ strange noises, but instead clattered about as he packed up his books. Remus took this as a sign to slip the entire head and half the length into his wet mouth. The more he tried to take in, the more he started salivating until spit dribbled out the corners of his full and stretched mouth. He barely withheld a groan at the feeling, but he knew Sirius could feel the vibrating rumble all the same. 

 

“Oh… Merlin…” Sirius breathed, but it was muffled behind what Remus assumed was Sirius’ other fist. 

 

“I think I’m gonna pack it in, y’know, call it a night. I think I’ve crammed as much as I’m gonna be able to know before the exam so… Might as well crawl in and get at least a few hours of sleep.” James barely sounded conscious but Remus didn’t want to take any chances, so he took his time sucking deliberately slow then swirling his tongue around the tip a time or two, lapping up Sirius’ salty essence before taking him in again all the way down to the base. 

 

Sirius’ hand gripped so hard that Remus was sure he’d just lost a few hair strands. 

 

“That’s f-f-fine. -Guh!- See ya-aaah…” There was another shuffling sound which Remus took to mean James was headed up the dormitory stairs. “Remus…” Sirius’ voice was dark and heavy, filled with all the desperate built-up lust. It shot right through him, as Sirius’ fuck voice usually did. Slapping a cheeky grin on his face, Remus shifted closer to Sirius as the chair was pushed out. 

 

“You kinky fucker.” Sirius’ eyes sparkled with mischief, even though his expression was as stern as Remus’ during one of his many lectures. 

 

“Your kinky fucker.” Remus shifted to his knees, and tilting his head up to press his lips to Sirius’, who was slightly bent over to accommodate the angle. 

 

“Come here…” Sirius spoke softly, pulling Remus up and into his lap. As they kissed, Sirius’ hands moved to Remus’ arse, grabbing and massaging the soft flesh, and eventually - with some maneuvering - getting both trousers and pants pulled down to Remus’ thighs. After a whispered spell that slicked Remus from the inside out, Sirius aligned himself and slowly pressed in, face tight with need and the frustration of keeping still. 

 

Remus gasped as he felt himself being stretched wide, and he grasped at Sirius’ shoulders as he used his hips to push himself down. Once fully seated, Remus burrowed his face in Sirius’ neck with a groan, licking and biting and flesh that could be reached. Sirius growled and took this as his sign to move, and started in with quick short thrusts. Each one pulled a grunt out of Sirius, who tilted his head to the side and offered more of his skin for Remus to devour. They had to move fast because lord only knew who might decide to come down to the common room this late. 

 

Remus leaned in, still rolling his hips in time with Sirius’ thrusts, and licked a path up to his lover’s ear. “Yes Pads, just like that… Fuck.” He sighed blissfully, reaching down with his right hand wrapping it around his now-leaking cock. 

 

“Ngh, fuck, you feel so good Moony. Such a fucking tease.” Sirius grasped Remus’ cheeks again and lifted just enough to pound into him almost brutally. Remus’ hand moved equally fast over himself, finally spilling with a soft cry over his fist and Sirius’ chest. 

 

“God you are fucking gorgeous Moony. Gonna-... Nnhh!” Sirius exploded inside of Remus, hips never stilling even for a second, as he pushed more of his seed deeper inside his boyfriend. As he slowly came down from that high, Sirius let his head drop to Remus’ shoulder. 

 

“You are going to be the death of me, Moony.” Sirius chuckled.

 

“Well, it’s better than you dying because of studying. A lot less boring anyway.” Remus grinned at him and tenderly kissed his forehead. Sirius found he couldn’t disagree. What better motivation could there be than this?

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com) for more content that I haven't posted here!


End file.
